Priest
by Graywalker
Summary: The first war was in Heaven. The final war is going to be in Hell. Harry Potter teams with the Holy Warrior Raven. Darkness and Light are going be defined.


**PRIEST**

By: Graywalker

Summary: The first war was in Heaven. The Final War in going to be in Hell. Harry Potter meets with the Holy Warrior - Raven. The fight between light and darkness is going to intensify because even though the Dark Lord Voldemort is bad, he's a small fry compared to the Devil.

**Prelude: Of Meetings**

Harry Potter was not having a great summer.

Granted, after the Orders members _kindly _voiced their concern for his well-being. The Dursleys had _kindly _kept out of his way. Not that it was hard. He rarely, if anytime at all, left his tiny room. Most days, he barely moved from his bed. The windows were always closed, dirty curtains always drawn.

If he could have anything in this world, he would asked for one single thing.

He wanted to died.

Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived, Poster-Child of the Light, Surviving Voldemort's attempt on his life four times, wanted to died.

Why would he not want too? His killed his godfather. Not on purpose, but his stupidity and stubbornness as good as killed Sirius. He destroyed his only connection in having a family. He exterminated his one vital link to parents. And now, he was destined to kill or be killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort, himself.

What life was that? If by some fool's luck, he defeated the Dark Lord, he would forever be trapped in a single image, bound by something he never wanted. And if he died, well, the magical world would then have to deal with it. Better to get it over with, than drawn it out to the evitable.

How could the Headmaster even think that he would capable of fight Voldemort and _defeating _him?

"What a depressing room." An amused male voice said. Harry's eyes snapped open. "No wondered you seem so unhappy. What type of relatives do you have like you have, I wonder?"

A cold shiver ran down his back. He didn't recognized that voice, and that was never a good thing. Harry exploded from his small bed, grabbed his wand and pointed it at the strange dark blur in front of him.

"Well, now. That isn't the type of reaction I was looking for, but I suppose its my fault, eh?" The amused voice continued. "Well, I suppose appearing seemingly from no where isn't the best thing in my defense? Yet, I must say I am not here to harm you. Quite the opposite in fact, if you are who I thing you are." He continued, as if being at wand-point was as natural as the sun rising.

Harry's green eyes narrowed in trying to focus on the blurry figure. It occurred to him that he was dead. Deader that dead. The voice sounded young. Maybe a year or two older that him and he was dressed in all black. Never a good sign, when dealing with matters in the wizarding world.

"Who are you? Have you come to kill me?" Harry asked, still pointing his wand at the intruder. Well, if he was going to died today, he'll might as well take it with grace.

What a depressing thought _that_ was.

"Kill you?" The stranger sounded alarmed. "Well, depends how you look at it, I supposed. I have an offer to make for you, which I believe could be very beneficial to you, if you are in fact who I believe you to be."

"And who do you think I am?" Harry asked warily. There was still a tiny change that he could walk away from this alive.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

_What? _

Harry stared at the obviously mental intruder. "Excuse me?" He had never before encounter a person who didn't recognize him instantly, via the lighting shaped scar stamped on his forehead.

"I'm suppose to find this guy named Harry Potter. Suppose to train the guy. Orders and all." The intruder explained candidly. "You're a wizard, huh?" He eyed the wand in Harry's hand. "Are you a light or dark wizard?"

_Huh? _

"I'm a light wizard" Harry snapped. Anger unbidden. The year's Daily Prophet articles racing past his mind's eye.

The man seem to have a thoughtful pause. "Good. Good. We've been hearing rumors of some crazy-ass dark lord returning. Not the best thing, considering all the other crap that's happening in the world today." The man muttered mutinous. "So you're a light wizard? Then can you tell me where I can find Harry Potter?"

Harry stared at the man in complete and utter amazement. "I am Harry Potter." He said without thinking of the could-be dangerous drawn-backs.

The man look intently at him.

Damn, he might as well as signed his death warrant.

"You're Harry James Potter? Good. Good. Glad to finally meet you. Being looking all over for you. What were those idiots thinking? Had me from Alaska to Egypt - I mean Egypt, really? - looking for you. Yet, Egypt produced some proud people on our side, not as crazy as Americans, mind you, but almost to that level. Which is insanity in itself. We need to have a little talk, but your relatives down there may interrupt this little chat." The stranger said this all very fast but didn't seem to lose his breath. "And I am hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

Harry stared at the intruder. "Who are you? What am I not dead, yet? You have to be magical. And most likely you're a death eater. So, why am I not dead." It have occurred to Harry that he was taking this too calmly. One simply does not act that having unexpected and unknown people appear from nowhere, question who he was, and then offer him something to eat to coolly act as if this was a normal occurrence. It also goes without saying, how disconnected he really was.

"A death eater? Eh, what's a death eater? And why would anyone think of eating death? Kinda morbid, eh? And I am not magical. What do you magical folks call us again? Mudbloods? No, that was an offensive term. Muggleborns? No, that not right. Muggles? Yeah, Muggles. I am, by your definition, a muggle. However, not the average muggle, mind you." The man grinned. "You seem to have some trouble trying to focus on me. You wear glasses, eh? Here." The man walked towards the old wooden desk and handed Harry his glasses. Harry took them quickly and put them on. The intruder became more visible.

He looked young. Maybe one year old than him, and that was stretching it. His hair and eyes were black and cut extremely short and he was dressed entirely in black clothing minus the silver belt and a small silver cross around his neck. "Well, there you go. I should introduce myself. Never been really good at that. My name is Raven. Just Raven. And I am here to protect and train you for the upcoming war in your world."

* * *

**Location, Unknown...**

Saint Yolanda Ages rubbed her black forehead with a worrying sigh. "Tell, the Pope that we have a problem."

"Yes, ma'am." Her guard replied.

* * *

"What?" Asked Harry dully. "If your not magical. How do you even know about me? How do you think you can help me? And why should I believe that you won't killed me the minute I touch the floor?"

"Magical folks." The guy muttered. "And they say, we lack creative thinking? I won't kill you, in fact, I give you a Faith Oath."

"What isa Faith Oath?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"It's an oath we use to make sure that whatever we say we do. If not, my physical life in instantly forfeited to your will. Which basically means, you can instantly kill me." Raven answered this very candidly. As if risking his life on an oath to some stranger happen all the time.

"How can I be sure-" Harry started.

"I, Raven of the Order of Heaven, vow to never harm Harry James Potter in anyway. I will fulfill my duties in protecting and training him. I will not break my word." Raven said, ignoring Harry completely. A white light surrounded him and Harry had to close his eyes from the light.

When it was safe to open his eyes, Harry looked at the man hesitatingly. For some strange and unknown reason, he felt he could trust this guy, not with his life but it was a start.

Nonetheless, Harry had to wondered in amazement how quickly some things change and wondered why things happen the way they do. 10 minutes ago, he was contemplating suicide and out of no where he suddenly has a bodyguard. The hell? But one question bugged him. "How did you get into the house?"

It was Raven's turn to stare at Harry. And then he laughed. It was a rolling laugh, which reminded Harry vaguely of a drum. "I could say it was a feat of pure sleuth and ability but it was mostly dumb luck and heavenly dealings. I was driving to London and something told me to cheek MAP. Probably my GA and you finally came up. I snuck in when your large cousin left the door open. Your aunt was in the kitchen so she couldn't have seen me. I suppose you uncle is at work?" Harry nodded. "Well, that how I got here. Probably, the only luck I going to have on this task, though." Raven smiled, but continued on

"Now, I am not magical. But that doesn't mean that I am helpless against magical folks, quite the contrary. I can't murder. Ten Commandants and all that. But I have placed a few bad guys in prison, where hopefully they'll repent, because no one, I mean no one, should chose to go the Hell. It isn't a place you want to end up." Raven rubbed his hands. "But I am hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Ten Commandants? Hell? And is that a silver cross around your neck? Are you some type of Christian?" Harry's instinct of maybe trusting this Raven character wasn't well placed after all. "Aren't you suppose to hate us wizarding folks?"

"I see that I'm going to have to explain the whole works." Raven looked suddenly tired. "I'm not your typical church-boy, though." The tired demeanor instantly left and was replaced with a devil-_might_-care grin. "Don't worry though, you don't have to agree with me."

_To be Continued. _

A/N: Yes, people this is probably the first ever Harry Potter-teams-up-with-Christianity-epic fan fiction . This is only the prelude and my other chapters will be longer out there.

However, to all you Christians out there. Yes, I am a Christian and yes I do read Harry Potter publicly. Honestly, it's a book. A good book, but a story. If you think I can't write this, well…watch me. To all you non-Christians out there ….all I can say is give this story a chance. I promise this won't become some preachy Christian virtue story. I don't like those type of stories so I don't write them. But trust me when I say this… my story may tweak some minds.

FYI: This is a rough draft and I don't have a beta. But if I get a reaction, any reaction (I love the Flamers!) I will re-post this and then some.


End file.
